


And Teacher Makes Three

by Child_of_the_Dark_Ones



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Lemon, Modern Era, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Sex, This ISN'T yaoi but might look like yaoi, This is COLLEGE not highshool, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones/pseuds/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones
Summary: All good school girls had teacher fantasies. But bad girls went that extra step further. And Sakura was determined to get that threesome she’d been dreaming of. GaaSaku/KakaSaku/threesome.
Relationships: GaaSaku, Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Gaara, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Kakasaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	And Teacher Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really yaoi but I’ve put the warning on, just in case. Because it can be construed that way. It's just GaaSaku and KakaSaku smut with a little ... incidental non-Sakura rubbing ... Have fun! :)

“He’s staring at you again.”

Sakura made a “hm” sound at her boyfriend’s comment, noncommittedly. She was enjoying the feel of his fingers probing her pussy under the university cafeteria table too much to really pay attention to what he’d said. His forefinger and middle finger were curled inside, thrusting hard as his thumb played with her clit. The angle was _just right_ to hit her sweet spot.

His eyes still across the cafeteria, Gaara watched Sakura’s professor as the older man licked his lips, knowing full well what the redhead was doing to Sakura under the table.

“He’s been watching you all week.”

“Hm?” Sakura turned her head to the side as Gaara continued to probe her, but with less enthusiasm; the lull in his ministrations unfogged her brain slightly. “Mmm...”

He chuckled. “I said,” he added another finger, thrusting harder, now. “Your English Lit professor wants to fuck you.”

She groaned, gripping the table to brace herself as he finger fucked her. “D-don’t be silly.”

“It’s true. He’s always undressing you with his eyes.”

Sakura glanced over in the direction of her professor; their eyes locked for a moment before he hastily turned away. She frowned. That seemed weird. While she would admit – just like everyone else who had two eyes – that her professor was hot, she’d never thought for a second that anything would actually come of this acknowledgement.

She’d always wanted a threesome but the idea of sharing a girl with Gaara freaked her out just as vigorously as her boyfriend had refused to watch her feast on another man’s cock. And though women were often gazing longingly at Gaara and men would often openly ogle Sakura, it just wasn’t going to happen, either way.

But then, why did Gaara bother mentioning her English Lit professor?

Sakura smiled, shifting her hips to hinder Gaara’s fingers. As he attempted to get a better angle, she shifted again, forcing his hand out of her knickers. She crossed her legs to prevent any further probing. Jade orbs narrowed at her and she attempted to calm down; her skin was flushed already.

This conversation was best had while she could think straight.

Sakura glanced over at Kakashi Hatake, catching his eye again, and sent him a coy smile; his eyebrows rose at that. Gaara’s hand gripped her knee as he watched the exchange; his fingers were still wet from her pussy.

“Sakura,” he said, warningly. “What are you playing at?”

She widened her smile at her professor, ignoring Gaara. Sakura slid a finger in her mouth and watched Professor Hatake’s Adam’s apple bob.

_Interesting._

“Don’t be jealous,” she said, turning back to Gaara.

He groaned, releasing her knee and indiscreetly licking at the cum on his fingers. “You think I’m jealous?”

“Yes.”

Gaara glanced over at the professor – the silver haired man promptly looked away. “Did I ever tell you why I don’t want a threesome with another guy?”

“The only cock that’s allowed to get sucked by my pussy is yours?” She asked with fake innocence.

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Other than that.”

She had no idea what he was talking about. Other than the jealous possessiveness, there was no other reason in her mind; it was her only reason, too, for not wanting any girl to touch him.

Something she would _never_ renege on.

“Spit it out.” She sighed.

_I’m never going to get that threesome._

Gaara hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face to look him in the eye. “Men are horny bastards who can’t be trusted.”

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. “That’s it?”

“What other reason do you need?”

She laughed. “Gaara, I hate to break it to you, but you’re male too.”

“And as such I know what we’re capable of.”

She pulled a face at him. “So you’re the only horny bastard I can trust?”

“Damn straight.”

Sakura laughed again. “Well, I beg to differ about Professor Kakashi.”

Gaara glanced at the man in question, who was now talking adamantly with colleagues. “You trust him?”

“To not try to steal me from you? Yes.”

He smiled, licking his lips and pushing her leg down to get his hand back under her skirt. Gaara slipped his fingers under her knickers and began to play once more. “Let’s find out then.”

**#**

They decided to corner him in his office. It was out of the way and if anyone spotted them coming or going from there, Sakura had an excuse ready. She was his student, after all.

To say that Kakashi was surprised to see them both after Sakura knocked and then barged in, was an understatement.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked. He lost the smile on his face when Gaara turned to lock the door from the inside. “Sakura?” He asked, glancing at her.

“Professor-”

“We’re here to make your dreams come true, professor,” Gaara said, his voice surprisingly husky. “You’ve been eye fucking my girlfriend for months-” Kakashi swallowed heavily, still sitting in his chair. “-and I was ready to kick your arse.”

Sakura whacked his arm gently and they both moved further into the room.

“But Sakura convinced me to give you what you want,” Gaara added, noting the widening of Kakashi’s eyes. “She wants to fuck your cock.”

Sakura laughed softly.

“Here’s the deal, _professor_.” Gaara lost his smirk, staring the man down. “Men are jerks. Fucking horny whores that just want to steal my girlfriend’s pussy away from me. Sakura is _my_ girl, and I don’t share. No man gets his dick near her and no woman is allowed to touch her either; that’s my romantic philosophy.”

“Gaara,” Sakura warned. “Play nice.”

He fought not to grimace. “However,” he added. “She seems to think you’re not like that. I told her you just want in her knickers, but she insists you would never try anything without my permission.”

Kakashi swallowed heavily, looking between them; Gaara had on his best intimidating look while the pinkette was watching her professor, running a finger along her shirt in a tantalising manner. These two were crazy. But there was no denying that this opportunity was too good to say no to. He nodded slowly and Sakura stood up straight.

“Good,” she said.

“Wait,” Gaara said, holding her back from throwing herself at her professor. “Let’s play a game, shall we?”

Sakura grinned. Gaara pulled her back flush against his chest, his fingers gently groping her, watching the way Kakashi’s eyes honed in on his hands.

Gaara licked Sakura’s neck and she moaned. “I’m willing to compromise. I will let you fuck her, but on my terms.”

“What terms?”

Gaara moved his ministrations from Sakura’s neck, down to her breasts, stroking them through her shirt; he rubbed her nipple until it hardened before speaking again.

“You won’t be alone with her. If you want inside her, this’ll be a three-way. I’m not watching or walking away; I’m participating.”

Kakashi nodded. He didn’t mind. Kami knew it didn’t bother him. He’d wanted her for months, knowing full well she had a boyfriend. And now that this dream was becoming a reality, there was no way something as simple as turning the one-on-one sex from his head into a threesome was going to stop him.

“It’s time,” Gaara said, then kissed his girlfriend before nudging her toward Kakashi. “Get him on the table.”

Sakura smiled. “Gaara likes to direct me, like we’re actors.”

She grabbed Kakashi’s hand and pulled him off the chair. He followed her directions and sat on the edge of his table, ignoring that his papers were flying about and the pens that fell to the floor. Sakura stood in front of him, biting her bottom lip and drinking him in as though he was naked. When Gaara stepped up behind her, Kakashi realised she was waiting for instructions.

Gaara kissed her, deeply, making her moan, then let her go and nudge her toward Kakashi again. “Kiss him, beautiful. Kiss him like you’re kissing me.”

She smirked at Gaara, nodded, and then grabbed Kakashi by the front of his shirt and crashed her mouth against his. For a second, the older man glanced at Gaara, clearly still trying to get comfortable with this set up. But then Sakura’s tongue teased his and he moaned, melting into her touch. She teased and nibbled, suckling on his lower lip before angrily trying to eat his mouth. It sounded weird, but it felt so fantastic. He responded in kind and a thrill went through his body, in anticipation. The bulge in his pants was building fast and he groaned when her hand fell to it, eagerly massaging his clothed dick.

Gaara moved to Sakura’s side and whispered in her ear. “Take him out of his pants, babe.”

He smirked at the dazed look on Kakashi’s face as Sakura moved to obey, breaking the kiss and undoing the zipper on his trousers. The man was in heaven. Gaara was surprised at the lack of jealousy in himself. This was quite the turn on, watching Sakura get Kakashi riled up, under the redhead’s instructions. He filed that piece of information away, for later.

Sakura tugged Kakashi’s cock out of its restraints and licked her lips.

“Stroke him,” Gaara said, his hand caressing her back. She did as she was told. “Eat him, love.”

Sakura grinned. As she leaned over to take Kakashi’s cock into her mouth, Gaara lifted up the back of her skirt and pulled down her knickers. She stepped out of them and he tossed them aside. She glanced up at her professor, rubbing her hand over his balls, locking eyes with those mismatched orbs of his. She smiled, her lips twisting and sucking over his dick, and he smirked back.

She felt Gaara rubbing her pussy and wondered what he was doing for a moment before yelping; without preamble, he’d shoved his fingers into her cunt. She groaned. Knowing him, he was stroking himself, readying to take her before Kakashi could.

She didn’t mind though, parting her legs further as Gaara’s cock began to slide along her folds. She focused on pleasuring her professor though, not wanting him to take second fiddle to the glorious feeling of her boyfriend as he slowly inserted himself in her. But she stopped short of letting the silver haired man cum and pulled away from his cock as Gaara started thrusting harder into her cunt. She groaned again, gripping Kakashi’s thighs to keep herself from falling over. She’d never get tired of him inside her.

After a moment, Gaara stopped abruptly, earning a whimper from the pinkette as he pulled his cock out of her teasingly, and chuckled. “Come on, love, let’s give the professor what he came for.”

Obediently, Sakura stood up and let Gaara position her to straddle Kakashi. Without being told to, she leaned over and started kissing the older man, immediately grinding her wet centre against the bare, red and angry cock of her English Lit professor. Gaara lifted her skirt and stroked her arse, smacking it a few times before moving his caress to her spine.

“No more teasing,” Kakashi moaned without thinking, jerking his hips at the feel of the heat against him.

Gaara chuckled and Sakura sighed. He slapped her butt again. “Good idea. Climb aboard, love. Let him inside.”

She nodded again, enjoying the instructive element of this foreplay. Sakura loved Gaara’s version of dominating her. Sex with him was never boring. She used the desk to brace herself above Kakashi, locking eyes with him as he held his dick in position with one hand, and gripped her hip fiercely with the other.

_Oh, goodness._

He felt so soft and rigid at the same time; Sakura lowered herself onto him, now resting her forehead on his. His mismatched eyes were mesmerising as she started to ride him. His cock was not as thick as Gaara’s but was a little longer. She loved it.

“Have you been daydreaming about bouncing on him?” Gaara asked, running his fingers through her hair as she did just that. It was a weird position, to use the desk instead of the chair, but she didn’t care, it seemed.

“Mmm.” It was as coherent a response as she could muster. Sakura threw her head back, her nails digging into Kakashi’s shoulders and her feet planted firmly on the floor. Her toes were curling as she pushed herself up and down on him, trying to keep her equilibrium. Kakashi held her tightly, unable to move too much, because the desk moved dangerously with him when he tried. But he _tried_. The scraping against the floor reminded him not to move too much.

Enjoying the view, Gaara grabbed her hair and kissed her fiercely, ignoring that his own cock was out and in plain view of Kakashi’ line of sight. The other man didn’t react to it though and the redhead found himself smiling into Sakura’s mouth at the realisation that it didn’t bother him at all.

That gave him an idea.

He broke the kiss and pushed Sakura forward onto her professor, forcing Kakashi to lay back on the desk; he looked flustered and excited as the pinkette shifted her hips to make the position easier. Gaara stepped up behind her and rubbed her backside gently. He’d fucked her arse before and was well aware of how much lube it took to make his girlfriend ready to receive him. Gaara desperately wanted to fuck her right now; she’d stopped bouncing on top of Kakashi and was now languidly rolling her hips as she pressed her chest against his, kissing him deeply. It looked precarious, but the professor’s left hand was unbuttoning her blouse while the other rubbed her tits through the material.

As he managed to tug her bra down enough to get to the flushed, smooth skin underneath (her nipples were so hard they were painful), Kakashi stopped kissing her and glanced over at Gaara, over Sakura’s shoulder. The redhead smiled back, stroking his dick as he ran his finger over the puckered hole of Sakura’s arse.

They kept eye contact as Sakura dropped her head to Kakashi’s neck and Gaara started rubbing his cock along her hole. Kakashi broke contact a moment later, a tinge of pink lining his cheeks. The redhead smirked, his eyes now dropping to the plump, red arse he’d just smacked.

But as he moved to push his cock into her arse, Sakura paused, her pussy clenching and her head rising. She reached around to stop him.

“No,” she said. “Not there.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he realised what she meant. She wanted them _both_ in her pussy. Gaara didn’t want to push the matter if the professor wasn’t willing, but he locked eyes with the man again, wondering how far he’d go to keep this up. The older man’s cock was stilled inside the pinkette as he frowned, clearly not sure what to say or do.

But that pink tinge on his skin was reddening and Gaara knew he liked the idea but wasn’t sure how to voice it. So the redhead just went ahead and did what Sakura asked. Normally, right about now, Gaara would be telling her just how to swivel her hips or to go back to bouncing on Kakashi’s cock, but this direction from her had him excited.

So he positioned himself, noting that this wasn’t going to be comfortable for him but not caring right now, gripped her hips and inched his cock into her. He had never done this before, so it was a very unfamiliar and weird feeling as his dick slid along Kakashi’s. Only Gaara was moving as he took his time to get the angle just right, but once he was all the way in, Sakura’s moan spurred both men into action.

The first few thrusts were jerky and uncoordinated, but Gaara eventually found a rhythm to match Kakashi’s, his right hand rubbing Sakura’s clitoris hard and fast as the professor played with her tits.

She bit back a scream. She cried. She sobbed. Sakura had never felt so full. So _wet_. The heat was unbearable and yet she didn’t want to end. She could barely move as she was pounded furiously, only managing to part her legs even further, losing her grip on the floor. She whimpered, holding onto Kakashi and wishing she had the mind to turn to kiss her boyfriend. To thank him for this.

But all she could do was hold on and get pushed back and forth, her pussy burning with pleasure, her body shuddering and screaming her multiple releases. Her orgasms were brutal and unrelenting, every inch of her oversensitive skin sung.

The tension began to build in Gaara’s cock as he picked up speed. He didn’t know how he could tell, but he realised Kakashi was about to cum as well. He had a thought, _thank goodness Sakura’s on the pill_ , before the uncontrollable end came. He kissed Sakura’s neck, shuddering. A second later, Kakashi’s cock spasmed against his and Sakura managed to push her arse back against Gaara with her final orgasm.

Three bodies suddenly stilled, panting, sweating, and holding onto each other.

“Hm.” Sakura sighed, unable to articulate the rest of her thoughts.

Recovering first, Gaara pulled out of her and helped her off of Kakashi. They fixed their clothes in silence and Kakashi kept glancing over at Sakura as Gaara knelt down and slipped her knickers back up her legs. Those soft, long, gorgeous legs. He sighed and tucked himself away, trying to look like he hadn’t just had a thorough fucking threesome.

“Later, professor.” Sakura kissed Kakashi’s mouth quickly then took Gaara’s offered hand before sashaying with him out of the room.

Kakashi rubbed his face, watching her arse and missing the smirk on the redhead’s face. He was doomed.

**#**


End file.
